shades_of_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Daddy's Girl
"Daddy's Girl" is the fourth episode in Season 2 of Shades of Blue and the seventeenth episode overall. It premiered on March 26, 2017. Overview Realizing that Stahl will stop at nothing to arrest Julia Ayres, Harlee decides to invstigate on her own and determine whether there's any truth in his allegations of Ayers' active business with the mob. Wozniak is confronted with a drug case that forces him to face the darkest demons from his past, his daughter's death, while exposing the origin of his loyalty to Ayres. Recap Woz and Harlee dispose of Linklatter’s body at the crematorium, then head to a call where two teenage girls overdosed at a party. One is dead, the other is braindead in ICU. Woz takes Loman to the local dealer he has an agreement with; the dealer gets to sell in that neighborhood as long as it’s not near schools and never to minors. The dealer tells them that there’s a new player in town who gets the drugs from China and doesn’t know Woz’s playbook. Woz and the team arrest one of the dealers selling the deadly fentanyl as Oxycodone. When the guy won’t tell Woz who his supplier is, Woz forces him to take his own product until he does. Both Verco and Nava hear the commotion. Nava backs off but Verco tries to intervene. Harlee and Tufo cover for Woz. Stahl tells Harlee that his partner was undercover with the Bianci crime family. Julia Ayres was on a Brooklyn crime council board and pressed him for more information. Although he never gave his partner’s name, he believes that Julia passed all that she learned on to Bianci. Two days later, Stalh’s partner showed up dead in his car with a bullet to his head and his heart, and his tongue cut out. Harlee decides to look into Julia’s dealings and realizes that a local bookie, for whom her team provides protection, has been funneling massive campaign contributions for the Biancis to Julia’s campaign. She tries to confront Julia but Woz intervenes. Woz tells Harlee that after his daughter died, he tore the city apart looking for the dealer, but his son, Nate found him first. Nate beat the dealer with a baseball bat and left him lying in the street. Julia helped cover it up, for which Woz will always have her back. Woz tells Harlee not to make him choose a side. Cristina calls Stahl, thinking he’s Miguel’s attorney. She wants him to help track down Miguel and mentions that he sent her a strange text message when he left. Stahl checks out the text, then later, he clones Miguel’s phone and texts Cristina saying he’s close by and will contact her soon…but don’t mention it to your mother. Tess says her drug test came back inconclusive and that IA isn’t testing her again. Harlee is suspicious. Cast Main *Jennifer Lopez as Harlee Santos *Ray Liotta as Matt Wozniak *Drea de Matteo as Tess Nazario *Warren Kole as Robert Stahl *Dayo Okeniyi as Michael Loman *Hampton Fluker as Marcus Tufo *Vincent Laresca as Carlos Espada *Sarah Jeffery as Cristina Santos *Gino Anthony Pesi as James Nava Recurring *Anna Gunn as Julia Ayres *Dov Davidoff as Detective Verco *Cameron Scoggins as Nathan Wozniak Guest *Tyler Elliot Burke as Felix *Tre Davis as Devonte *Mimi Michaels as Caroline Winston *Steve Cirbus as Vincent Rossi *Charlie Franklin as Male Teenager *Scott Richard Foster as Tommy *Marisa Jade Parry as Speech Writer *Austin Ku as Ayres' Aide *Alexander Quiroga as Jay *Lee Sellars as Terry Multimedia Soundtrack Images Videos Shades of Blue 2x04 Promo "Daddy's Girl" (HD) Season 2 Episode 4 Promo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes